


Pert

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass has nice breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pert

**Author's Note:**

> Porn drabble exchange with Petra: 100 words of smut.

Steph ran one finger around Cass' nipple, smiling at the skin which crinkled up. Cass' breasts were small and perky and she wished--

"Why?" said Cass. "Your breasts are very," and there was a line between her eyebrows that said she didn't have a word.

Steph leaned back to cup and bounce her heavy breasts with both hands, and Cass bent down and set her teeth delicately into Steph's right nipple. Steph gasped as her hips shuddered forward against Cass' waiting thigh.

Cass rolled them over and said, sternly, "What are your breasts?" but Steph had no breath to answer.


End file.
